


Buttons

by MarvelMaree



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Can I get prompt “I like this outfit. Easy access“ with the song Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls with Angel pretty please?
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel reyes/black reader
Kudos: 9





	Buttons

You were excited to go to EZs wedding. Especially knowing that Angel would be there. You hadn’t seen EZ or Angel in a little over a year since you ended things with Angel and you couldn’t wait to see him. You still had feelings for Angel and you felt that seeing him one last time would rid you of them.

You chose to wear a floor-length dress that fit you like a glove. The split on your dress was so high that you had to secure the top of it with a piece of body tape so you didn’t accidentally flash anyone. You were excited as you made your way out the door.

When you made your way inside the church, you felt someone’s eyes on you. Choosing to ignore it, you made your way to your seat and waited for the ceremony to begin. EZs wedding was beautiful, not that you expected anything else. EZ looked handsome as he stood next to his new bride and you watched on even as tears fell from your eyes.

You continued to feel eyes on you throughout the ceremony, and even though you knew who was looking at you, you refused to acknowledge him. You stood with the other guests and cheered for the newlyweds as they walked down the aisle together hand in hand. 

The reception was being held in the same building so you followed everyone as they made their way to the hall but you felt yourself being pulled in a completely different direction.

You tripped over your feet as Angel pulled you through the hall and into a small closet.

“Nice to see you too,” you snarked when your eyes adjusted to the dark.

“Whatever, y/n,” he growled in response. “I haven’t seen you in almost a year and you show up out of nowhere to my brother’s wedding?”

You laughed in his face, “Well, I was invited so.” you shrugged. You didn’t want to fight, you wanted closure. To finally end things with him.

“Nah, not good enough.”

“Whatever, Angel, I didn’t come here to fight with you,” you snapped. “I came to get closure.”

“Whatever, Y/n. You came because you still have feelings for me.”

You chose not to respond, instead, you looked everywhere but at him.

Angel lightly ran his knuckles across your skin until his hands rested on your thigh. “You, know,” he said as he nuzzled his nose against your neck. “I never got over you either.”

“Fuck closure,” you whispered before you kissed him.

He smiled into the kiss before slightly pulling back. **“I like this outfit, y/n. Easy access.”**

You hitched your leg around his waist as he pulled himself from his pants. He wasted no time sinking fully into you. He paused for a few moments allowing you two to adjust before he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Your mouth hung open as Angel fucked you. You held on for dear life, pushing him away with one hand but pulling him closer with the other. You couldn’t make up your mind, he felt too good inside of you.

Angel slapped your hand away from his pelvis before he clasped them both above your head to keep you from moving.

“Fuck, y/n,” he growled. “You kept my pussy away from me for a year? And you think I’m just gonna let you leave again? You’re mine and you’re staying right here with me.”

You nodded as you looked into his eyes. You found nothing but vulnerability there. You hated that you’d hurt him, but you would fix it.


End file.
